Seal arrangements between two members, which are in movement relative to each other, are known in the arts. But at high temperatures, above 500° C. for example, and applications where the leakage across the seal has to be minimal, of the order of 0.1% to 3.0%, over an extended lifecycle many of the conventional sealing mechanisms cannot comply with these requirements. One example of such an application is a regenerative heat exchanger (regenerator) in which a porous disk or drum is first rotated into a hot fluid flow and second into a cold fluid flow to thereby transfer heat from the hot fluid to the cold fluid. To minimize the wear of the seals in contact with the moving regenerator disk a discontinuous moving regenerator disk, with lifting seals, has been used. A description of such a regenerator can be found in U.S. Pat. No. RE37134 to David Gordon Wilson, which is included as a reference in its entirety herein. In some regenerator applications the mixing of the cold and the hot fluid is troublesome and should, therefore, be minimized. Such a mixing of hot and cold fluids results from leakage by the seals between the two fluids. In applications using lifting seals in discontinuous regenerators, the leakage, though low, may still be greater than desired due to distortions in the seal-surface. Such distortions may hold the lifting seals far enough from the seal-surface to permit unacceptable levels of leakage to occur. Accordingly, improvements in sealing in the presence of such seal-surface distortions would be desirable in the art.